


Handkerchief

by WrittenWits



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mention of blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWits/pseuds/WrittenWits
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend is never easy, especially when that best friend is Alfie Solomons.This is a series of short tales about two best friends and how they fall in love through the years, and a handkerchief that bonds them.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Handkerchief

**Author's Note:**

> First off I want to say a big thank you to IrelandForever for giving me the idea for this. It really help me get out of my slump, so thank you once again. 
> 
> This begins with Alfie at the age of 13 (if I am correct, Alfie was born in 1888. Please let me know if I have that wrong.) And reader at the age of 11. It will time jump chapter to chapter.

**Camden town, London 1901.**

The streets of Camden are usually quiet after a heavy rain, everyone is indoors trying to stay dry and warm. But the playfully laughter of two children echoes in the empty street.

“Stop it.” You squeal as Alfie jumps into the puddle, splashing you with dirty street water.

You don’t remember how you meet Alfred ‘Alfie’ Solomons, he has always just been apart of your life. He is the boy next door. ( _Well, technically three houses down but you know what I mean.)_ Living in the same street you two were bound to meet, but you never thought he would become your best friend.

Alfie just laughs jumping up and down, splashing more dirty water on your dress.

“Alfie!” you whine. “That’s it.” You decide to take your revenge. Jumping into the puddle next to him, splashing water all over him. A blob of mud splashes up and hits him in the face, almost getting him in the mouth.

Alfie stops laughing as look of disgust comes over his face. He wipes the mud off with the back of his hand and flicks his wrist trying to remove it from his hand.

Seeing this you burst out laughing, unable to control yourself.

“Oh, you think it’s funny, do ya?” Alfie questions all so seriously, but you know he is just playing. “You’re in for it now.” Alfie bends down and scoops up handfuls of mud from the gutter.

You know exactly what he is going to do, that is why you are already running down the street before he can throw it at you. If you go home covered in mud again your mother will kill you, and probably- no, she will definitely ground you again. And she will be furious if she finds out you snuck out to play with Alfie again. Your mother isn’t Alfie biggest fan, mainly because she would rather you hang out with girls instead of the ruff and dirty boy from down the street.

“Oi, get back here!” Alfie yells, running after you with globs of mud dripping from him hands. He starts hurling fistfuls of mud at you, missing every time.

“Ha-ha, you throw like a girl.” You tease as another glob of mud hits the cobblestone instead of you. Having too much fun dodging Alfie’s petty throws, you don’t notice the uneven ground. Your foot catches on a stone, throwing your body off balance, causing you to fall face first into the road.

“Shit!” Alife yells in a panic. Dropping the mud from his hands, he rushes to your side. “Y/N, you alright?” He questions as he kneels down to help you. Putting his muddy hands on your shoulders, sitting you up Alfie can see the tears already forming in your eyes.

There is a deep cut on your left knee and both your palms are covered in small grazes. Beads of blood are starting to form, mud and gravel sticks to your wounds.

You let out a sniffle as the tears start to flow down your cheeks, bursting out crying because everything hurts.

Alfie panics like he always does when you or anyone else cries in front of him, he doesn’t really know how to comfort people. He looks around in a panic, trying to find something or someone to help.

He puts his hands out to touch you but he is unsure if he should, hovering over you for a second he settles a hand on your back. Rubbing a soothing circular motion as he hush your sobs. This is what his mother usually does for him, so it should work on you.

“Shh. Hey, it’s ok. You’re alright, yeah?” Alfie says softly, trying to reassure you that you are fine. A bead of blood on your leg starts to trail down. Pulling a handkerchief from his front pocket, Alfie wipes off the blood and ties the handkerchief around your knee like a bandage to help stop the bleeding.

“There we go. See, you’ll be fine. It’s just a couple scratches, yeah. Not like ya bleedin’ to death, aye?” He jokes with a soft laugh, trying to make you feel better.

After sometime of crying you start to calm down. It’s not that bad, you’re just a bit of a cry-baby. Wiping away the tears and snot that is running down your face, you just end up smearing dirt from your hand across your cheek and above your top lip.

Alfie can’t help but chuckle, you have giving yourself a mud-moustache. Reaching out he softly cups your cheeks, wiping the mud from under your nose with his thumb. His thumbs gently brushes over your lip as you stare up at him with big doe eyes. The glassiness from your tears makes them shine bright. He never noticed before but you have really beautiful eyes.

His hand still lingers on your cheek, his eyes slowly trace over your face. A warm feeling suddenly jolts through him as he stares at you, it’s like nothing he has ever felt before for. Something about you changes in that moment, you suddenly look different, you look cuter than usual.

You let out a soft sniffle which snaps Alfie out of the trance his is in. Realising his hand is still on your face, he pulls away and clears his throat.

“C’mere.” Alfie turns his back to you and drops on both knees, indicating for you to climb on. “Hop on. I’ll carry ya home.” Looking at your knee, that has soaked his handkerchief in blood, it doesn’t look like you could walk anyway.

Letting you another sniffle, you climb onto Alfie’s back. He hooks his arms under your legs, careful not to touch your wounded knee. Your fingernails dig tightly into his shoulders as you cling on for dear life, he can tell you’re afraid he will drop you. But he won’t, he doesn’t any other time. Standing up straight he jolts you up his back, making sure his got a good hold on you.

You let out a soft squeak and wrap your arms around his neck as he does it. “Don’t drop me.” Your voice is muffled as you push your face into the back of Alfie’s neck. You warm breath brushing against his skin, causing goosebumps.

“Oh, I might. You’re pretty heavy.” Alfie jokes in strained voice, pretending you are heavy. He could throw you around like a ragdoll from how tiny you are compared to him. There is only a two year difference between you two, but Alfie is already built like a brick shit house compared to you.

“No, I’m not.” You snap, slapping him on the chest. Alfie just chuckles and head towards your house. After a moment you silence, “Thank you, Alfie.” You whisper in his ear.

Hearing you say his name makes him grin like an idiot, that warm feeling still lingering in his chest.

—

Later that night you are laying in bed, curled up under the blanket. Tears in your eyes as you remember the conversation, well, more like one sided conversation you had with your mother. She just yelled at you for dirtying your dress and sneaking out, not really caring that you were injured. After screaming at you for ten minutes, she sent you to your room not before grounding you for a week.

Suddenly there is a tapping on your window. Pulling back the blanket, the moonlight shines around the silhouette of a boyish figure projected on the curtain. There is another couple taps on the glass, then you hear a familiar voice.

“Y/N.” A husky voice whispers. You know that voice all to well, and there is only one person who would be jumping your back fence and tapping on your window at this time of night. The same person who was tapping on your window a few hours ago wanting to play in puddles. Another couples taps and a soft call of your name, climbing out of bed and limp over to the window. Ripping open the curtains, there you find Alfie just as you thought. He gives you a big smile as you open the window.

“Alfie, what are you doing here?” You whisper so quietly he might not even hear you. Trying to be quiet so your mother doesn’t hear and ground you for even longer.

“I just wanna to make sure you’re okay? I heard ya ma yelling from my house. She sounded pissed.”

“Yeah, she was. Got grounded for a week thanks to you.”

“Me? What did I do?” Alfie snaps defensively but the shit-eating-grin on his face tells you he is joking.

“You made me sneak out.” You turn your back to him and limp back on the bed, your knee is still killing you.

“I didn’t make ya do anything, love.” Alfie says as he climbs through the window. “How’s the knee?” He takes a seat on the bed next you.

“It’s fine.” You smile at him caring about you. “I have your hanky.” You say reaching over to the side table and pull his handkerchief from the draw. You had tired to wash the blood from it, but it wouldn’t all come out.

Handing it to Alfie, he puts his hand up shaking his head no. “Keep it. You’ll need it again, you’re such a klutz.” Alfie laughs a little loud.

“Shh.” You hush him. “You’ll wake up mum.” But it is too late. The creaking sound of your parents bedroom door echoes through the house

“Y/N?” Your mother calls from the other side of your door.

“Quick, hide!” You yell in a whisper to Alfie.

A look of panic comes over his face, he knows your mother doesn’t like him and your father will beat his ass if he finds him in your room. Alfie quickly pulls the blanket over himself to hide, but it’s obvious he is there.

“Not there, you idiot. Under the bed.” You pull the blanket off of him and push him off the bed. If your parents find Alfie in your room, you will be grounded for the rest of your life.

Alfie manages to shimmy under the bed just as your mother swings your bedroom door open.

“What are you doing, Y/N? Who are you talking to?” Your mother asks, seeing you sitting up in bed.

“Nothing. No one.” You blurt out, which earns you a look of disbelief from your mother.

She looks around your room as if searching for something or someone. “Why is the window open?” 

Shit. You forgot to close the curtains and the window. “Uhh… I was hot.” That is an obvious lie, it is beginning of winter.

“Close the window and go to bed. Now, Y/N.” Your mother growls, catching onto your obvious lie. Leaving your room she closing the door behind her.

Waiting until you hear your parents door close before getting off the bed, kneeling down and looking under the bed to find Alfie with a massive grin on his face. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“Oh, shut up and get out before she comes back and finds you.” You snap.

Alfie crawls out from under your bed and makes his way over to the window. That was too close for his liking, he is leaving before your parents find him.

Holding onto the side of the window frame and putting a leg up Alfie turns to you. “I’ll see ya when you’re not grounded.” he jokes with a big grin.

You know he will be back tomorrow, trying to get you to sneak out again. You grab the pillow from your bed and throw it at him, but he is too quick and jumps out the window before the pillow hits him, hitting the wall below the window instead.

Standing up straight he sticks his tongue out at you, then takes off and jumping over your neighbours fence.

You just shake your head and chuckle, he is so childish. Walking over to the window, you pick your pillow and close the window and curtains. Moving over to the bed you find Alfie’s handkerchief laying on the floor, picking it up your mind drifts to thinking about Alfie’s touch on your cheek. How warm and gently it was, how kind he was patching up your knee and carrying you home. Your cheeks begin to feel warm and you can’t help but smile.

Making it home Alfie quietly climbs through his window and into bed. Laying on his back, staring at the ceiling his mind drifts to thinking about you. Your sweet smile that makes him smile. Your beautiful laugh that is like music to his ears. Thinking about you brings back that warm feeling from before, he has to admit he likes this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoiler for the next chapter, Darby Sabini will make an appearance. 
> 
> And I am also not sold on the title but couldn’t think of something better, so if you have any ideas please leave a comment. That would be much appreciated. ✌🏻


End file.
